


Cinderella versus Belle

by FurEliseLady



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: DIpper and Gideon just discuss, Dipeon, Dorks, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, but it's safe if you don't wanna think they are, now they have to dress up like disney princessess for halloween, they are a couple in this, they lost a bet, this was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: "- Mabel, why do you want us to dress like princesses for Halloween?- 'Cause you two smart'o's lost the bet and that's what I want, now, get out and lemme see you Belle!"request please prompted: Okay so I was watching that Cinderella vs Belle rap on you tube and thought omg they are so acting like Gideon and Dipper someone should make a oneshot of dipper and Gideon dressed like princesses and arguing who is better Cinderella or Belle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [request please](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=request+please).



> I already posted this on " Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! " but, it's special and I wanted to post it separatedly!  
> Link to the video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tfMzlzeqHX4

\- Mabel, why do you want us to dress like princesses for Halloween?

\- 'Cause you two smart'o's lost the bet and that's what I want, now, get out and lemme see you Belle!- Mabel says smiling at the opening door. Dipper got out of the room, it was ridiculous.- You too, Gideon!- She says and the boy comes out from behind Dipper.- You really don't know how to put on a corset!- She says laughing at the badly dressed on gown.

\- I'm sorry, I don't have eyes on my back!- Dipper says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms as Mabel pulled him closer and truned him around to adjust the dress.

\- Well, I did it, and so did Gideon!- She says untying the corset and tying it again rapidly.

\- And I must say, I look lovely on this dress!- Gideon says spinning around.

\- Don't get too excited over it, you still have to put on your wigs!- Mabel says as she finished the tying up.

\- Wigs? We didn't talked about any wigs...!- Gideon says vaguely messing in his hair.

\- Yes, wigs. I want a costume, and I want a full one!- She says smiling at Dipper.- Wait a second, I'm gunna get the wigs!- She says running to her room, her dress flying behind her.- Hi, Grunkle Ford!- She says as she passed the old man.

\- Hi, Mabel!- He says smiling at her, then looking at Dipper and Gideon.- Is this normal...?

\- Never make a bet with Mabel!- Dipper points out serious.

\- Or maybe do, Dipper looks really cute in this dress!- Gideon says looking at Ford, the old man looks between them.

\- No, I don't.- He says feeling his face heat up.

\- You do.- He whispers, Dipper rolls his eyes.

\- Are you two going out like this?!- Ford says smiling at the situation.

\- Probably.- Gideon says waving his shoulders, Mabel was already coming back with the wigs.

\- They are!- She says looking at Gideon's hair.- We are gonna need a lot of water to take out all the hairspray!- She points at his head.

\- I guess you're not just going to loose your shoe today, Gideon!- Dipper jokes looking at him.

\- It's okay, Belle you'll have your beast after midnight!- Gideon says winking at him wile Dipper gestured him to shut up.- What?- He asks looking at Dipper.

\- I am just... going to let you get ready...- Ford says walking away. Dipper waits until he was far enough not to hear.

\- Apparently, my beast is too occupied cleaning up the house!- He says lowly, waving his hands.

\- Gideon, bathroom, go clean your hair!- Mabel says clapping her hands and dragging him to the bathroom, Dipper follows them.

\- You should respect more Cinderella!- Gideon says as Mabel closed the door.

\- I'm gonna go put on _my_ wig, and I want you ready when I finish!- She says through the door.

\- Okay, Mabel.- He says from inside the bathroom.

\- Why do you say so?- Dipper says to the earlier argument.

\- She's a hard-working woman that...

\- That spend all her life cleaning the house when she was the heir of one big fortune, I'm so sorry, I can't take her seriously!- He says leaning on the door.

\- Well she's a legend, every girl wants to be Cinderella!- He argues as he tried to take the hairspray out of his hair.

\- Yeah, they did, 'till Frozen came out, ever since, everybody wants to be Anna and Elsa.- He says laughing.- In fact, Mabel's dressing up as Anna!

\- Elsa had powers, are you trying to compare her to...

\- To a girl who had a fairy-godmother?!- He says taking some hair out of his face.- Elsa liked geometry, one thing she and Belle had in common. They both used their brain!

\- Wow, the lonesome iced queen and the zoophile nerd!- He says in an amusement voice, none of them could believe how stupid this discussion was.- Great team!

\- At least they weren't dumb like Cinderella they...

\- Get a room you two!


End file.
